Floor care tools, such as mops, brooms, and other tools used to clean floors are used in a variety of home and commercial situations. The tools can range from brooms used to sweep up debris, to mops and other tools that are used with cleaners, such as liquid chemical solutions, in order to sanitize, disinfect, or otherwise provide a deeper clean for the floors.
Because of the variety of ways to clean floors, it may be required to have many different floor care tools. These can become costly. Furthermore, the tools, including the cleaning heads used with the tools, may need to be replaced often, as they are used frequently. The amount of tools necessary can create additional problems with storage and needing a large inventory to ensure that there are enough tools to fully clean floors, such as to meet industry cleanliness requirements. Still additional problems arise when using the tools with liquid products. For example, some tools require a liquid cleaner to be added to the floor and then spread with a tool. The application of the liquid prior to use with the tool can create hazards. When the application of the product is complete, a completely different floor care tool may be required. This can include a time consuming process of locating the next tool, storing the first, and then cleaning.
These same issues arise with other handheld tools, including but not limited to, painting or other application tools, yard tools, pool tools, and generally any other type of tool that is used in a handheld manner. The tools are specific such that it is expensive to have the right tools for each task, while also taking up space and not being as durable as desired.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved tool that is more durable, includes fewer components, reduces mess involved with liquid products, and that can include modular or universal components to reduce the number of pieces that need to be stored and kept in stock.